


Cold Dark Sea

by Soren_rave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale AU, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, not oceantale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren_rave/pseuds/Soren_rave
Summary: After the war, the monsters are trapped in a cave system far below the ocean's surface.





	Cold Dark Sea

A quiet town on a peninsula was occupied by monsters. There were not a lot of them there, perhaps only a few hundred. It was likely that larger groups of monsters lived elsewhere but the inhabitants of this town were perfectly comfortable with where they lived. Monsters and humans got along fine, with the exception of a few disagreements. The monsters had discovered a huge underwater resource deposit which they usually harvested by means of submarine. Their economy would be in rougher shape without it. 

Over the course of about three years, the humans discovered this deposit during difficult times and tried to strike a deal with the monsters. The monsters denied. It could support a few less than a thousand fine but the resources would be used up very quickly among millions of humans. Eventually, a war started. Those who feared for their family’s safety moved away and all but twelve of the remaining monsters went to sea to fight. The war lasted only a few weeks and the monsters lost. All of their ships and submarines sank to the bottom of Ebott basin. There was no light and no way to get back to the surface. 

All seemed hopeless until some of the strongest monsters detected a huge cave system that was generally unflooded, as well at the closest entrance. It wouldn’t get them to the surface, but the plan could save the lives of hundreds of monsters and give them a safe place to stay until a better plan was created. Priority number one was to not drown. The monsters figured out a way to fight off the crushing weight of the ocean in order to transport everyone to the cave systems. 

More problems arose along the way. The “entrance” that one of the monsters had sensed was merely the thinnest part of the cave roof. Of course a cave with air this far down wouldn’t be easily accessible. Those in charge of the plan combined their strength to create a barrier that stretched through the weakest areas of the cave nearby, a barrier made specifically to keep out water. With that, the monsters broke a sizable portion of the ground in front of them in order to access the cave. Most retreated to the cave but there were some who would rather risk swimming to the surface than be forced to live in cave for an unknown amount of time. Some of them came back out of fear of getting lost, while others were never heard from again.

The monsters moved further and further through the caverns, using magic to manipulate the area and create buildings. They carved their history into the walls as they went, should anyone ever stumble upon the underground society. Eventually they got tired of the main city and started expanding further. The once a busy area became the Ruins. The oldest buildings crumbled and the silence was broken only by those who chose to remain in the Ruins. 

An enormous door was constructed at the city’s edge, designed to hold back and floods that may occur in the future. Living in an unstable cave further underwater than the sun could reach, floods were a very real and deadly possibility. 

Past the Ruins lay a cold series of caves covered with frost. Nobody knew for sure why it was colder than the Ruins, but some hypothesized that the river running through the main area came from some of the colder regions of the ocean. Only those who could withstand the cold chose to stay while everyone else sought warmer homes.  
The most flooded area of the Underground was named for its abundance of waterfalls. It was thought that this was the farthest that could be explored until a small earthquake slightly worsened the flooding throughout the underground and revealed that the caves went on further. 

The next set of rooms were perhaps the most intimidating. They were filled with pools of magma and submerged hydrothermal vents producing pillars of smoke in the water. It was thought to be dangerous and uninhabitable. 

The monsters still seeking a more suitable home settled throughout the safer regions of the caves. The ruins became inhabited once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just in introduction, there is actual dialog in the other chapters.


End file.
